Generally, in a Schottky barrier diode (SBD), and a junction barrier Schottky diode (JBS) which is a kind of SBD, a PIN diode region may be provided in an element region so as to improve forward surge resistance. The JBS provided with the PIN diode region is referred to as a merged PIN-diode Schottky-diode (MPS).
When the PIN diode region is provided in the element region, it is possible for a large forward surge current to flow by using conductivity modulation of the PIN diode region. When the area occupied by the PIN diode region in the element region is increased, the area occupied by a Schottky region, which allows the on-state current to flow during a typical operation, is decreased. Thus, there is a problem that an on-state current per unit area (on-state current density) during a typical operation decreases.